In the past, a drum washing machine rotates a transverse-shaft type drum in an outer tank which stores water at the bottom, washings are lifted up and dropped down by baffles arranged in the drum, and the washings are thrown to an inner circumferential surface of the drum to wash the washings.
In this way, in a structure of stirring the washings by the baffles, the washings are difficult to twine or rub against each other. Therefore, compared with an automatic washing machine which washes the washings through rotation of a pulsator in a washing and dewatering tank, the drum washing machine has mechanical force, acting on the washings, easy to get small, and has detergency easy to lower.
Therefore, for the drum washing machine, in order to improve the detergency, the following structure may be adopted: a rotating body with a protruding part is arranged at the rear part of the drum and the drum and the rotating body can rotate at different rotating speeds during washing and rinsing (with reference to patent literature 1).